1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to scheduling algorithms.
2. Background
A geographic information system (GIS) is a system for archiving, retrieving, displaying, or manipulating data indexed according to the data elements' geographic coordinates. The data elements may be a variety of data types such as satellite imagery, maps, models of buildings and terrain, and other geographic features. The GIS may allow a user to navigate around a virtual globe and view satellite imagery, terrain, three-dimensional buildings, and geo-spatial content in a geographic information environment at a display of a device. A GIS application communicates with a server to retrieve data that is requested for display on a client device. When displaying content, the GIS application may have a significant amount of visible stutter. When a user navigates the globe, a user's experience may be more enjoyable when content is displayed quickly and smoothly.